TFA Chapter 1
by Optimus Prime's Pheonix
Summary: The Beginning of...
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

The Beginning

"Hey bossbot, is something wrong?" Asked a young yellow Autobot

"What? Oh, yeah, everything is fine." The young red and blue Autobot said. Their leader had pulled through and wished to see the team that captured their worst enemy. All the young Autobots and the old Autobot were nervous. They all took a deep breath of and entered the room. "You wished to see us Ultra Magnus?" The red and blue Autobot asked.

"Optimus Prime, Bumble Bee, Ratchet, Bulkhead, and Jazz, You all have proven that you all are worthy to be in the Elite Guard. We also wish to give you your own the station in any galaxy you choose." Ultra Magnus said with a smile, as Jazz handed them all the symbol of the Elite Guard. "And Optimus you are now the next in line for the Magnus title if anything should happen to me." Ultra Magnus said,

Optimus was so shocked he was speechless. "Way to go Bossbot." Bulkhead said while patting Optimus on the back nearly knocking him over.

"I am honored Ultra Magnus." Optimus said while rolling his shoulders. Bulkhead still doesn't know his own strength.

"Now before you choose what galaxy you will protect from Decepticons, I need you all to go on a very important mission. Before I was attacked by Shockwave I received a distress call from an Autobot ship. They were transferring a special passenger the Autobot needs to be brought back to Cybertron as soon as possible. The Autobot has a unique power that we can't allow the Decepticons to try and use the Autobot's power to get Megatron out of the stockade. The Autobots name is Phoenix. Phoenix has a unique ability and it can help us with a few problems." Ultra Magnus said while bowing his head.

"Where was the location of the distress call?" Optimus asked

"The ship was passing through the Milky Way galaxy when the ship was attacked, but we don't know by whom." Ultra Magnus said.

"Alright, let's go. Autobots transform and roll out." Optimus said as the rest of the Autobot transform and headed for Omega Supreme.

"Jazz, I want you to take Prowl's shell and follow them. Phoenix will know what to do." Ultra Magnus said.

"Are you sure Sir?" Jazz asked.

"Yes now go." He said. Jazz nodded in drove to catch up with the other Autobots. They then went and got Prowl's lifeless shell and loaded it onto Omega Supreme.

"What is Ultra Magnus thinking?" Optimus asked.

"I don't know O.P." Jazz said with a shrug.

"Let's go." Optimus said with a small sign. They all boarded Omega Supreme and he teleported them to Earth. Omega Supreme began to scan the planet for the distress beacon. They found it in the Washington state. They landed in a clearing. "Omega you stay here and guard Prowl's shell. The rest of us will go find that ship." Optimus ordered.

"Affirmative." Omega Supreme said.

"Autobots transform and roll out." Optimus said. They found that ship deep in the Cascade Mountains and buried under a lot of snow.

"Come on we have to get them out before their circuits freeze." Ratchet said while transforming in using his magnets to start moving the layers of snow.

When they found the hatch door, they began to try and open the door. When they got the door open they were blinded by a bright blue light. "There." Said a female voice.

"Hello?" Optimus asked while entering the ship. They soon found fembots laying in a row in a stasis sleep. Ratchet went over to them and checked them out.

"They are all right just in a stasis sleep." He said then one of the fembots woke up.

"Where am I?" She asked

"Your ship crash landed on Earth." Ratchet said

"We are here to help you home. Are there any other survivors?" Optimus asked.

"I-I don't know. One moment I am in the Well of the All Spark, and the next I'm here." She said. Optimus looked at Ratchet who just shrugged. Then the other fembots began to wake up.

"Bulkhead, Bumble Bee, you two take the fembots back to Omega Supreme. Ratchet and Jazz are with me we are going to see if there are any more survivors." Optimus said. Everyone nodded and for once bumblebee didn't complain about his job. Optimus and Jazz took the lead. They found a bunch of weird Decepticons all over the ship. "What are they?" Optimus asked.

"Decepticon experiments. They have to drain the energon from Autobot or Decepticon to survive." Ratchet said.

"So these are what vampbots look like." Jazz said while going to poke one.

"Don't touch them." Ratchet said while pulling Jazz's hand away from the vampbot. "You might awaken it. There are still is no way to completely kill or destroy a vampbot." He added.

Jazz said slightly creeped out.

"Let's move on." Optimus said. They soon heard moving sounds. "Who's there?" Optimus asked while grabbing his ax.

"If you are not Autobot we aren't here to harm you. We are here to help you." Just said while arming himself.

"You say that but you still arm yourselves. That's one way to give a welcoming feeling." Said an Autobot, who was hiding in shadows.

"What else do you expect from mechs?" Said a fembot standing next to the other Autobot.

"True." The first Autobot said. They then stepped out of the shadows. "I am Phoenix, and this is Nightshocker." The mech looking Autobot said.

"We are here to help you get back to Cybertron." Optimus said.

"Night, now you have to be good, and let's go with them." Phoenix said. Nightshocker sighed.

"No promises." She said with a small smile.

"There are no other survivors, so let's go." Phoenix said while leading the way.

"Alright." Optimus said as they followed Phoenix and Nightshocker.

"I wonder why Ultra Magnus sent in all fembot ship to pick this guy up." Jazz asked in a whisper to Optimus.

"I don't know." Optimus whispered back.

"You two really need to learn how to whisper." Phoenix said with a smile.

"And it's because Ultra Magnus is overprotective." Nightshocker said while getting help from Phoenix out of the ship. Then Phoenix got out and helped the other three out. Once they were out Nightshocker and Phoenix sealed the door shut.

"The only way to kill vampbots is to starve them to death." Phoenix said. They let the other Autobots the way back to Omega Supreme.

"Oh Phoenix, Ultra Magnus told us to show you the shell of our friend and he said you would know what to do." Optimus said as they boarded Omega.

"Where is the shell?" Phoenix asked while sighing. They then showed Phoenix the shell. "Leave and I'll take care of it." Phoenix said. Nightshocker locked the door behind them. Phoenix burned the shell and then reached into the molten metal and pulled out a baby, Prowl. "Hi there." Phoenix said while holding him to Phoenix's body.

"Awe he's so cute." Nightshocker said with a smile and going to him. They then left the room holding the baby, Prowl.

"Everyone I brought your friend back but there is a slight setback." Phoenix said about showing the baby, Prowl.

"Prowl?" Everyone asked in shock. The little Prowl waved at everyone.

"H-how is this possible?" Optimus asked.

"It's my ability and the reason why I am named Phoenix. Phoenix is supposed to be able to be reborn from their ashes. Well I was reborn from my local body and I am able to do the same thing to any Cybertonian that I choose. That's why I was sent far away from Cybertron when the war started in they had to delete the information on where I was and that is why Nightshocker was assigned to guard me." Phoenix said while letting Ratchet take Prowl and examine him. "Oh and another thing I should tell you is, that their minds and sparks are transferred to a baby's body." Phoenix said.

"So he still remembers us and everything?" Optimus asked. Phoenix nodded

"Yes he does." Phoenix said with a smile.

"So Ultra Magnus must want you to heal him that's why he sent for you." Bumblebee said

"Is he still online?" Phoenix asked

"Yes why do you ask?" Optimus asked.

"I can't heal him. My ability only works if they are permanently off-line." Phoenix said with a small sigh.

"He should know that at least." Nightshocker said slightly frustrated.

"I think the Council made him give the order." Phoenix said

"That could be it. They never listen to him or anyone else." Nightshocker said while sighing and frustration. She hated the Council, they always thought too hard about things.

"Still we have to get you to back to Cybertron." Optimus said.

"Alright, alright. No need to get your circuits tied in a knot," Phoenix said. Then Prowl began to cry.

"What's wrong with Prowl?" Bumblebee asked.

"He's hungry." Nightshocker said while going to Prowl. "Don't worry I'll take care of you." She added to Prowl. Then she picked him up and carried him into a different room to breast-feed him, since they didn't have any babybot oil or energon on the ship.

"How is she going to feed him? Bulkhead asked. Phoenix busted up laughing.

"Has anyone ever given you guys to talk about how protoforms are made?" Phoenix asked. Bulkhead and Bumble Bee looked towards each other and then to Phoenix and shook their heads no. Phoenix laughed even harder to the point where the bot was on the ground and was about to overload the bot's circuits.

"Oh give them a break. They are still young mechs." Ratchet said. Optimus wanted to know too, but he was pretending to already know.

"Oh that was good." Phoenix said while trying to calm down. "Ratchet, why don't you explain it to them?" Phoenix added. Ratchet sighed and told them how protoforms were made. Optimus was slightly surprised that it was similar to how humans have babies. Nightshocker came back with an extremely upbeat Prowl. "Looks like someone's happy." Phoenix said with a smile.

"Yes I think he likes me." Nightshocker said with a smile, because for once she didn't mind taking care of protoforms, only because he was the first one to not bite super hard on her breasts and because he was so cute.

"I guess he does." Phoenix said while smiling as Prowl snuggled closer to Nightshocker then went into a stasis mode.

"He's so cute." Nightshocker said with a smile.

"All protoforms are cute." Phoenix said. The other young mechs were slightly confused by Phoenix. Phoenix looks like a mech, but had the personality of a fembot. They were beginning to think Phoenix was a gay bot, but little do they know they were way off. Once they reached Cybertron they all went to Ultra Magnus.

"There you are." Ultra Magnus said with a smile.

"Hey papa." Phoenix said with a smile and went to Ultra Magnus and hugged him.

"Papa?" The team of Autobots asked in shock.

"Phoenix, Nightshocker, I am glad you two are all right and are doing well." Ultra Magnus said as he hugged both Phoenix and Nightshocker, but was careful because of his injuries.

"Wow, they really did a number on you didn't they?" Nightshocker asked while looking Ultra Magnus over.

"Yes but thanks to this team of young mechs, we are able to capture Megatron so it is safe for you two to come home again and you can take off the armor." Ultra Magnus said to Phoenix. Phoenix sighed in frustration.

"I can't it's kind of stuck." Phoenix said

"And are you nuts? It's dangerous here for us. It won't be safe until that tyrant is off-line and melted down for scrap metal." Nightshocker snapped.

"He is in stasis cuffs, he can't move." Ultra Magnus said

"I don't care. It's Megatron for all we know this could be part of his labyrinth plan." Nightshocker said while holding Prowl protectively to her. Prowl was taking a nap in her arms, his little body has a small energy supply.

"Both of you relax before you wake up Prowl." Phoenix said

"Phoenix is right." Ultra Magnus said as Nightshocker sighed in frustration. Then Sentinel Prime came running in.

"Decepticons *pant*escaped." He said while trying to catch his breath.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

The Escape

"WHAT?" Everyone asked in shock except for Nightshocker.

"Told you so." Nightshocker said.

"Thank you for leading us here Autobot." Megatron said with a smile. Optimus took up his ax, as the other Autobots took up their arms.

"Nightshocker you take Magnus and Prowl and go." Phoenix said. Nightshocker didn't like the idea but she did as she was told. Phoenix then grabbed up a sword and stood next to the other auto bots. Megatron smiled as he drew his swords.

"Decepticons attack." Megatron ordered. Then Blitzwing shot his freeze ray at the Autobots. Phoenix that in front of them and raised one hand and fire shot out of Phoenix's hand than Phoenix charged at the Decepticons.

As the fight raged on, Megatron was fighting against Phoenix and Optimus. Megatron noticed that Phoenix was beginning to wear down. Optimus began to notice to but he was able to keep Megatron away from Phoenix. Megatron smiled as he shot his scanning in between the two on purpose. Phoenix jumped in one direction as Optimus jumped in the other. Then Megatron charged at Phoenix. Phoenix went to stab him but he grabbed the sword and pulled Phoenix to him and held his sword against Phoenix's throat.

"Call off your Autobots or your friend dies." Megatron said. Phoenix squirmed and tried to get away.

"Don't do it." Phoenix said but the sword inched closer to Phoenix's throat.

"Autobots fallback." Optimus ordered the other auto bots looked over at Optimus to see why he ordered that, and then they understood him begin to gather behind him.

"What do we do now?" Bulkhead asked.

"Now you throw down your arms and put your hands up. And bow to these all-powerful Megatron." Lugnut said

"We will never bow to a Decepticon." Optimus said.

"Then you will get us a ship, now that we have what we want." Megatron said while looking down at Phoenix. Optimus gritted his teeth.

"I'll do it if you let the others go safely first." Optimus said.

"No, O.P. don't do it." Jazz said.

"You traitor." Sentinel said.

"If I don't do this then he will kill Phoenix." Optimus said. He then used Morse code to tell them that he had a plan.

"Tossed down your weapons or you'll be blown it to smithereens." Blitzwing said. Optimus tossed down his ax down and the others got rid of their weapons. Then two of the Starscream clones put all of them except Optimus in stasis cuffs. "Get moving." Blitzwing ordered Optimus.

Optimus lead them to where they kept the ships. Optimus hopes that some of the ship workers were still there but to his dismay no one was there. They all ran away when the alarm was triggered. Optimus then took them to one of the lead hardships because he knew that they counsel could trace it. "You first Autobot." Megatron said as he held his sword to Phoenix's neck.

They had found a piece of a cord and use it to gag Phoenix. Optimus wasn't going to let anything happen to his new comrade. Phoenix had brought back one of his teammates therefore in his eyes he owed Phoenix. Optimus then boarded the ship. "Now get us off this planet." Megatron ordered. Optimus took control of the ship and flew them off Cybertron.

Then Blitzwing froze him and Lugnut carried him to a holding cell while both Starscreams took a struggling Phoenix into a different holding cell. Once Phoenix was in the cell Phoenix ripped off the gag. "Why you? You'll pay for this." Phoenix threatened.

"Just wait until the glorious Megatron gets through with you." Lugnut said. Phoenix waited for him and the others to leave then paste began to heat up the cell. Phoenix was in a cell next to the frozen Optimus, so Phoenix was hoping to heat up the cell, so Optimus would thaw out. It took some time but eventually worked.

"Phoenix? Are you all right?" Optimus asked as he broke through the rest of the ice.

"Yeah I'm all right. How did he know I was here?" Phoenix as trying to cool off now. Phoenix was beginning to overheat.

"You are the only other Autobot that was captured and that can use heat or fire." Optimus said.

Phoenix smiled. "I see." Phoenix said kind of weak. It took a lot of energy to heat up the whole cell.

"Are you all right? Did he hurt you?" Optimus asked as he heard the weakness in Phoenix's voice.

"No they didn't hurt me. It took more energy to heat up the wall to melt the ice than I expected." Phoenix said.

"Can you make a torch can cut through the wall?" Optimus asked.

"I can try." Phoenix said while trying to force the fire as hot as Phoenix could get it. In Phoenix tried to melt the wall and it worked.

Optimus then used his fire extinguisher to cool Phoenix down. "Thanks that won't work." Phoenix said. Phoenix then took off the helmet too revealed that Phoenix was a fembot. Optimus then got her out of the armor and cooled her down. "Thank you." She said while trying to stand, but fell against Optimus.

"You're welcome, but you should take it easy. I'll hold them off if they come." Optimus said while moving her so she was in it full of melted ice. She grabbed his arm.

"No they want me, not you." She said it as she held onto his arm. She was scared that they would kill him.

"I can't let them get you. I don't know why they want to you but I won't let them have you or hurt you." Optimus said. Phoenix could feel herself beginning to fall in love with this mech. No other mech would have risked his life for her. The only Autobots that did that were Ultra Magnus, Mother Bear, Butterfly, Arcana, Orca, and Nightshocker.

"They want me to find the All Spark. I can sense it and find it; no matter where it is in I know it's in a bunch of pieces. Shortly after I was made I was fused with a piece of the All Spark and it caused me great pain and melted my old shell and Nightshocker pulled out a baby me. Now I am like this. I can find the All Spark that's why they sent it into deep space." Phoenix said while blushing a little.

"Then I defiantly can't let them have you. Do you think you can run?" Optimus asked. Phoenix shook her head.

"No my energy supplies to low. I'll be forced to go into stasis here shortly." She said while holding his hand. She had never been captured before.

"Okay, get some rest. I'll stand guard." He said while holding her hand to comfort her.

"Can I ask a favor before I do?" She asked while blushing.

"Sure, what do you need?" He asked

"W-would you mind holding me?" She asked shyly. Optimus stared at the fembot and realize she was blushing, and he could also tell that she was frightened. He couldn't help but stare at her beautiful frame work. He then sat next to her and held her to him. "Thank you, it makes me feel more at ease with you right here." Phoenix said while leaning her head against his shoulder.

"Just take it easy and recharge." Optimus said as Phoenix went into stasis. She woke up to hearing Optimus struggling against the Decepticons. She looked around and saw him trying to keep the Decepticons away from her. The Decepticon soon got Optimus pinned. Phoenix was still too weak to fight.

"Come von you." Blitzwing said while grabbing her by the arm and forcing her up.

"Leave her alone." Optimus yelled as he struggled against Lugnut's hold on him.

"Oh I don't think so." Blitzwing said then changed his personality. "Yeah Lord Megatron, needs a pleasure bot." Said the crazy personality, which made Optimus fight even harder until he was put into stasis cuffs. Phoenix tried to get away from Blitzwing. She was scared of being raped by Megatron the ruthless warlord of the Decepticons. They were able to put her in stasis cuffs easily. They then were transferred to a Decepticon warship. They were then taken to it is Decepticon torture chamber, and were strapped down to tables with their hands above their heads and their legs apart.

Then the Decepticons left them alone for a while. "Phoenix, no matter what happens to me do not let them touch you or give them what they want." Optimus said. Phoenix looked at him with worry.

"Are you crazy? They will kill you." She said

"I don't care as long as you are safe. Now please don't give up. We need to make sure you are saved, and okay so you can get to the All Spark pieces and put them back together. Then we can bring down the Decepticons once and for all. Now please let them do whatever they want to me." Optimus said. Why did she have to be a sucker for the heroic type?

"I-I'll try." She said while looking away from him.

"Promise me Phoenix." Optimus said.

"I can't." She said

"Yes you can." He said. Then Megatron came in.

"Now then where should I begin?" Megatron asked with an evil smile.

"With me Megatron." Optimus said while glaring at him.

"All right little Autobot." He said then went to Phoenix and grabbed her chin and then forced her into a kiss. Phoenix tried to get free of Megatron grip.

"Leave her alone Megatron!" Optimus said as he filed against his restraints.

"You want me to torture you and what better way than to rape this fembot, right in front of you. When you are so close but so powerless to save her." Megatron said with an evil smirk. Phoenix was terrified and tried to fight against the restraints she was too weak.

"Keep your filthy hands off her." Optimus snarled.

"What are you going to do about it?" Megatron asked as he ran his fingers over the fembot's body. Phoenix bit her lip, trying to hold back her moans. She ended up fainting because her energy supply was low. "What's this? She passed out before I could get started." Megatron said with a small unhappy frown. He liked it when his victims were awake. "Blitzwing bring me Barricade." He ordered.

When Barricade came he checked what was wrong with Phoenix. "She is just low on energy." Barricade said.

"Lugnut bring me some an energon." Megatron ordered

"But Lord Megatron…" Lugnut began to protest but quickly stopped when he got the death glare from Megatron. While Megatron waited he began to torture Optimus by beating, stabbing, electrocuting, and other horrible tortures. The other Decepticons forest and energon down her throat.

"Now we just have to wait for her to finish recharging." Barricade said to Megatron who was done torturing Optimus for now. He needed the Autobot alive otherwise Phoenix wouldn't cooperate with them to get all of the All Spark fragments.

After a while Phoenix woke up. "What's going on?" She asked while looking around and had hoped it was just a bad dream.

"You had me worried." Optimus said. He was slightly patched up but he was weak.

"Optimus? What in Primus happened to you?" She asked while staring at him in shock.

"I'm fine, are you all right?" He asked.

"I'm all right now, and I can get us out of here, so please hold on." Phoenix said as she began to melt through or restraints.

"Then you would need to get yourself out of here." Optimus said.

"Like Unicorn I am. I'm not leaving you here with them." Phoenix said.

"Please I will slow you down." Optimus said. She pretended to not hear them. Once she was free she welded the door shut. She then went to Optimus and began to close his wounds a little better. Then she got him free and cut a hole in the wall and went through that door but will that it shut too. She then began to slowly carry Optimus, who wasn't too happy, towards a wall.

"Okay now give me a second." She said and cut a hole in the wall that led to outer space. She then transformed into a giant bird and she picked up Optimus with her claws and flew through the whole in the wall. She flew back to the Elite Guard ship. Once they were on board Phoenix transformed back and help Optimus to the bridge. Once there the ship began to rock and shake violently. Then the video screen popped up and it was Megatron.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Phoenix and Nightshocker's Past

"Surrender Phoenix and I will let your mech live." Megatron threatened

"Never." Phoenix said as she set Optimus down in a chair. She then began to hit random buttons to get the shields up. Optimus got up and went over and pressed a few buttons and got this ship started and he got the shields up. He then made it so they could fly the ship manually. Phoenix then took control and began to fly the ship away from the massive Decepticon warship.

"Optimus, we have to radio for help." Phoenix said. Optimus nodded and began to try to get a hold of Cybertron. He managed to get a hold of his team, on Omega Supreme.

"Ratchet! We need help and fast. We are under attack by the Decepticons." Optimus said but this ship was hit and it knocked him down to the ground.

"Optimus is hurt badly. He is going to need medical treatment ASAP." Phoenix said

"Just hang on kids were coming. We have you on our radars, just keep coming towards us." Ratchet said. Phoenix then saw them and flew past them.

"Wait where you going?" Phoenix asked.

"Omega Supreme protects Autobots." Omega said as he transformed and attacked the Decepticon ship. Phoenix stopped the ship and watched only go chase off the Decepticons. Then Jazz, Nightshocker, Bumble Bee, and Ratchet boarded the Elite Guard ship.

"I'll get us back to Cybertron." Jess said as he took the controls. Nightshocker smacked the next upside the head.

"What in the name of Primus were you thinking?" Nightshocker asked about glaring at her.

"Saving a fellow Autobot." Phoenix said she was happy to be with her fellow Autobots again, especially Nightshocker.

"So where is this Phoenix dawg?" Jazz asked

"I am Phoenix." The young fembot said while waving to Jazz.

"Oh." Jazz said. He then tried to sneak a peek at Nightshocker's aft. Ratchet got Optimus stabilized.

"Let's get back to Cybertron. He's going to need surgery." Ratchet said trying to get Jazz to focus. Nightshocker been hugged Phoenix.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to hurt you." She said.

"I deserved it. I'm still not 100% so I shouldn't have tried to fight." Phoenix said while carefully hugging and Nightshocker back.

"Go sit in recharge for a while." Nightshocker said/ordered. Phoenix nodded and went to sit down. She then went into recharge mode. When Phoenix awoke she was in a bedroom, and she could hear people talking outside the room. She got up and went to the door. When she opened it she found Optimus, Jazz, Ratchet, Bulkhead, Ultra Magnus, Bumble Bee, Nightshocker, and Prowl.

"Hey there sleepyhead." Jaz said with a smile, and then everyone turned and smiled at Phoenix.

"How long have I been asleep?" Phoenix asked.

"About 12 solar cycles." Ultra Magnus said. Phoenix stared at him in shock

"What?" She asked

"You hadn't fully recharged in several orbital cycles so it took a long time to fully recharge. Now you should go drink some energon." Nightshocker said with a smile. Phoenix nodded, as her engine roared with hunger. Bumble Bee raced into the kitchen and came back with some energon for her.

"Oh thank you." Phoenix said with a smile.

"You're welcome." Bumble Bee said. Bulkhead went over and picked her up. He then sat her down next to Nightshocker.

"We have been put on a team." Nightshocker said with a smile.

"For what? And with whom?" Phoenix asked kind of afraid.

"With us kid." Ratchet said with a smile.

"We will be heading to Earth, to get the All Spark fragments." Optimus said with a smile.

"Oh, I think I can manage that." Phoenix said with a relieved smile.

"You'll be heading out after you are a 100%." Ultra Magnus said. Phoenix nodded, she liked these mechs.

"Nightshocker why haven't you made him fully grown yet?" Phoenix asked while pointing to Prowl.

"He doesn't want to become fully grown yet. He wants me and Jazz to raise him like a normal sparkling." Nightshocker said with a smile. She was a sucker for ninja bots. That's why she became one. She became a ninja bot before Prowl or Jazz.

"I see that every ninja bot is the same." Phoenix said then took a drink of her energon, so Nightshocker wouldn't hit her.

"What's dat supposed to mean?" Jazz asked kind of offended.

"Every time I bring Nightshocker back, she takes her time in growing up. She tries to grow up like a normal sparkling but she is forced to grow up faster at times." Phoenix said

"Ah, I gotcha." Jazz said. Phoenix moved out of Nightshocker's reach, but was still getting the death glare from her. Phoenix looked away from Nightshocker and drank her energon. Everyone laughed at them.

"So what happened while I was recharging?" Phoenix asked.

"Well I and Jazz are dating. Optimus was worried sick about you; Ratchet was doing what Ratchet s do best, napping. Ultra Magnus was doing data work. And the Bumble Bee and Bulkhead had to babysit and tried to get Optimus to stop worrying about you." Nightshocker said. Phoenix actually smiled when she heard Optimus was worried about her. She looked to the young mech who was blushing slightly. Phoenix is smile grew wider. Nightshocker now knew that Phoenix liked the young leader bot.

"Well you did save my life back there." Optimus said not knowing what else to say.

"You would've done the same for me." Phoenix said with a shy smile.

"Without hesitation." Optimus said. It was extremely obvious that they liked each other.

"Hey, O.P. why don't you show her around Cybertron?" Jazz asked while elbowing Optimus.

Optimus looked nervous and looked towards the others who were gesturing him to go. He looked towards Ultra Magnus, who nodded slightly at the young mech.

"Do you think you can handle it?" Optimus asked Phoenix. Ratchet data diagnostics and on her.

"She needs to refuel some more and then she should be. So why not wait until this evening to show her around?" Ratchet suggested. Optimus looked to Phoenix to see if she would be okay with it.

"That sounds like a good idea to me." Phoenix said.

"Alright." Optimus said with a smile.

"Then you two are set for your first date." Jess said with a smile. Optimus blushed along with Phoenix.

"Jazz, we are just sightseeing." Optimus said. He didn't want to rush things of Phoenix. He didn't want to chase her off by moving too quickly.

"It's a date." Nightshocker said with a smile.

Phoenix pushed Nightshocker a little. "Be nice." Phoenix said while playfully glaring at her.

"I am, and by definition you two are going on a date. Because it will be only you two alone." Nightshocker said. Phoenix turned her head away because she knew Nightshocker was right. Optimus decided not to argue either.

"So Phoenix how do you make baby protoforms grow quickly?" Ratchet asked.

"Oh you just give the protoform a small shock of electricity. For some reason it causes the protoform brought back by me to grow more quickly." Phoenix said with a small shrug

"So how did you get that form of an organic bird?" Bumble Bee asked.

"Well that's sort of a long story." Phoenix said.

"You see during the great war we did experiment with the All Spark. Phoenix was more like us before the experiment, and she was our brave volunteer. We try to fuse her with a piece of the All Spark." Ultra Magnus said with a small frown.

"The reaction didn't go as planned. I was one of the assistant scientists. It melted her old body but I tried to reach in and save her Spark, but what I pulled out was a small protoform. We try to keep her safe from the Decepticons, but there were too many." Nightshocker said.

"So I ordered them to go hide on an organic planning, which happened to be Earth, but back then the human population was small. I sent other fembots with them, there were four others." Ultra Magnus said. He didn't know what happened to the other fembots.

"They made us leave Earth as a Decepticon Armada approached Earth. That's the last we saw them." Phoenix said while ducking her head.

"But that was after each of us died and came back. We each partly fused with an organic creature; Phoenix with a bird, me with a cat, Lockout with a sea creature, Zipper with a butterfly, Whiplash with a wolf, and Axela with a bear. Lockout called herself Orca, Zipper became Butterfly, Whiplash became Arcana, and Axela became Arctos or Mother Bear." Nightshocker said.

"Yeah we even call Nightshocker Pantera from time to time." Phoenix said with a small smile.

"Yes I don't use Panthera that much unless I am caught by a Decepticon, because there is no file on Pantera." Nightshocker said with a smile.

"Smart move." Jazz said with a proud smile to Nightshocker.

"While you all are on Earth I want you all to investigate what happened to Arcana, Mother Bear, Orca, and Butterfly." Ultra Magnus said. Everyone nodded.

"I'm going to go see if Omega will be ready to take off shortly." Ratchet said while getting up.

"I'll help you Ratchet." Optimus said. He then smiled Phoenix. "I'll be back later to pick you up." He said to her.

"All right." She said with a shy smile. Then Optimus and Ratchet left. Phoenix watched them leave. She didn't want him to go but she couldn't help but check out his aft and smiled to herself.

"Hey Bulkhead why don't we go to the club before we have to babysit again tonight?" Bumble Bee suggested.

"All right, we will be back later to watch little Prowl." Bulkhead said as him and Bumble Bee left.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Phoenix's First Date

"You picked a good mech to fall in love with." Ultra Magnus said to both fembots.

"Well what can I say? We both are party bots. And he has some sweet moves and good taste in clubs, music, and energon. Not to mention he knows how to win a girl's spark." Nightshocker said while holding Jazz's hand. Phoenix blushed and kept messing with her cup of energon.

"Well you both have my blessings. And so do you, Phoenix, you and Optimus have my blessing as well." Ultra Magnus said with a smile

"And my blessing as well. You couldn't have found a better mech for yourself. He's honest, brave, heroic, and strong." Nightshocker said with a smile to be young fembot.

"Plus he will never cheat or keep secrets from you. He is one honorable bot." Jazz said with a smile.

"He's like a younger Magnus." Nightshocker said. Ultra Magnus smiled.

"Yes in some ways, but the things we have in common are small, but I still have high hopes for Optimus, but him and Sentinel broke a law and Optimus took the blame for, so he had to be expelled from Autobot Academy. I managed to get him his own ship and now he has proven the Council wrong." Ultra Magnus said.

"What law did they break? The curfew law?" Nightshocker asked with a teasing grin.

"No him, Sentinel, and Elita One went to an organic planet. To get some energon from a Decepticon warship that that had crashed landed there. In the end it costs them the spark of Elita One." Ultra Magnus said with a small frown.

"Wow." Nightshocker said a little surprised.

"Was it Optimus or Sentinel that suggested they go to the warship?" Phoenix asked.

"Optimus said it was him but I believe it was Sentinel, but I have no proof." Ultra Magnus said. Phoenix just nodded. She still liked Optimus and really wanted to get to know him. "Nightshocker why don't you go get Phoenix ready for her date with Optimus?" Ultra Magnus suggested with a smile. Phoenix got in oh-shit look on her face.

"Gladly." Nightshocker said with an evil smile at the young fembot. Nightshocker handed Prowl to Jazz, and then she dragged Phoenix off and gave her some new makeup and polished her up.

As the time for her very first date drew near, Phoenix began to get nervous. Then Optimus showed up. Phoenix wanted to run and hide but Nightshocker pushed her to the door. "Go on, and just relax." Nightshocker whispered.

Phoenix took a deep breath and opened the door. "H-hi." Phoenix said shyly to Optimus. Optimus notice she we did her makeup and polished herself up. He felt a little underdressed because Ratchet just gave him a quick polish.

"Hi. You look amazing." He said with a smile. She blushed.

"Thank you. You look amazing too." She said with a shy smile. She noticed he tried to polish himself up. Optimus then held his hand out to her and she took it. They then left, with Phoenix smiling as Optimus showed her to the city.

"Why don't we get some energon?" He asked while leading heard to his favorite place to get some energon. It was a small restaurant.

"Hey Optimus, how have you been?" Asked the waiter. He knew Optimus because Optimus came by a lot, and helped out a lot.

"Hey guys. It's been a while." Optimus said with a smile.

"Who's your lady friend?" The cook asked

"This is Phoenix. Phoenix this is Weldon." Optimus said while pointing to the waiter.

"It's a pleasure to meet you." Weldon said while holding his hand out to her. She took it and shook it.

"And the cook is Pythagorean." Optimus said with a smile.

"It's a pleasure to meet you little lady. It's good to see Optimus with a girlfriend." Pythagorean said with a smile.

"Now you two go have a seat, and everything is on the house." Weldon said with a smile.

"I can't have you guys do that. I have plenty of creds to pay for our energon." Optimus said.

"Nope, you save those creds to get your lady friend a nice present." Weldon said.

"And besides you brought down Megatron so you deserve a little praise from us." Pythagorean said. Phoenix smiled. She didn't know he was so popular.

"And plus you fixed our cashier and stove before you left and we couldn't repay you." Weldon said.

Optimus sighed. "Alright." He said with a smile. He then took Phoenix to his usual booth.

"I didn't know you were so popular." She said with a smile. He smiled back as they sat next to each other.

"I just helped out a few times." Optimus said with a smile.

"More than a just a few times, he helped us rebuild this place after some prankster blew it up. He also bravely fixed 3 gas leaks, and he didn't want a single cred for it." Weldon said while bringing them a glass of energon each.

"Really?" She asked with a loving smile.

"Yes, he is a good mech, very rare to find. So take good care of him for us." Weldon said with a wink.

"Don't worry I will." She said while leaning against Optimus a little. He then wrapped his arm around her.

"I'll be back with two of your usuals." Weldon said with a smile.

"Thanks Weldon." Optimus said

"You're welcome." Weldon said while smiling and then left.

"You are a kind sparked mech aren't you?" She asked with a smile. Optimus blushed.

"I guess I am. I always wanted to help those in need no matter the cost to me." He said with a smile.

"I guess that's one thing we have in common." Phoenix said with a smile. She moved closer to him and placed her hand on his chest. Optimus took her hand into his.

"Yes it is." He said while giving her a loving smiled. She smiled up at him. After they ate, Optimus decided to show her to a club/bar. Truth be told this was his first time being in one himself.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Sentinel Problems

"Hey Bossbot!" Bulkhead said as he waved at them. Optimus waved back as him and Phoenix made their way over to him.

"Where's Bumble Bee?" Optimus asked. Bulkhead pointed to the bathroom.

"He tried the super strong, ultra-fine energon and now he's in the bathroom puking it back up." Bulkhead said.

"Oh my." Phoenix said.

"I'll go check on him, Bulkhead can you hang out with Phoenix for a while?" Optimus asked.

"Sure thing Bossbot." Bulkhead said with a smile. Phoenix smiled too. She loved how caring Optimus was about his friends. Optimus nodded his thanks to Bulkhead then went to check on Bumble Bee.

"So Bulkhead, why do Autobots come to these places?" Phoenix asked. She didn't like how loud the music was, but she was amazed by the Transformers dancing.

"Well everyone has their own reasons. Some come to dance, and have fun, others come for the strong energon, and some come to find someone to interface with for a night." Bulkhead said. Phoenix frowned at the last two reasons.

"I think once Optimus gets back we might leave." She said while sitting next to Bulkhead because she was slightly scared.

"It's alright. If you stay with me, Bee, or Bossbot, you will be fine." Bulkhead said trying to ease her fears.

She smiled up at him. "Thank you Bulkhead." Phoenix said. Then she felt someone sit next to her and she looked over and saw Sentinel.

"Hey, there beautiful." He said.

"Um, Sentinel are you drunk?" She asked

"No, now why don't you ditch the losers and come with me back to my place?" Sentinel said while pulling her closer to him. Phoenix pushed at his chest.

"No thank you. I'm here with Optimus not you. Now leave me alone please." She said. Bulkhead went against Sentinel away from Phoenix by a group of fembots grabbed him and drag him to the dance floor. Phoenix was now becoming scared.

"Come on baby you know you want to come back to my place for a good time." He said as he began to kiss at her neck. She kept struggling against him.

"No I don't!" She yelled. As she yelled that Optimus and Bumble Bee came out of the bathroom. They both looked over at Phoenix.

Optimus went over and pulled Sentinel off of Phoenix. "She said no Sentinel." Optimus said while tossing him aside.

"You don't know anything about fembots. When they say no, they mean yes." Sentinel said. Optimus ignored Sentinel and went to Phoenix.

"Are you all right?" He asked as he helped her up. She couldn't help but smile and little bit.

"Yes thank you, Optimus." She said while moving closer to him.

"Don't ignore me. I am your superior officer now you two better do as I say." Sentinel ordered.

"No Sentinel. Come Phoenix let's get out of here." Optimus said while holding her protectively to him.

Once they were outside Sentinel attacked Optimus. Optimus managed to push Phoenix out of the way. "You are under arrest for insubordination." Sentinel said.

"Sentinel please leave him alone." Phoenix begged as she tried to break them up. Sentinel just backhanded her, knocking her down. That crossed the line for Optimus. He then punched Sentinel and began to fight back.

Sentinel was off-balance and his reflexes were slow because he was drunk, but he still tried to fight back. The fight was ended by Bumble Bee, Bulkhead, and Jazz breaking up the fight.

Some of the Autobots called the Elite Guard because it was Sentinel. So Jazz went to investigate while Nightshocker watched Prowl.

"O.P. what's going on here?" Jazz asked as he restrained Optimus. Optimus calmed down.

"Sentinel tried to hit on me." Phoenix said.

"And he hurt her." Optimus said while going to her. She looked away in shame. Sentinel had left a dent on her face. She placed a hand on her dented cheek.

"O.P, take Phoenix back to Ultra Magnus's place. I'll take care of S.P." Jazz said. He was not happy with Sentinel for harming a fembot. He knew Sentinel was a pig bot but he never crossed the line until now.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

The Rage of the Ninjabots

Jazz put Sentinel in the stasis cuffs and took him to the stockade to sleep off his drunkenness. Nightshocker was pissed along with Ultra Magnus. Nightshocker helped Ratchet fix the dent in Phoenix's cheek. "Thank you." Phoenix said once her cheek was fixed.

Optimus was blaming himself for what had happened to her. Phoenix went to him. "Optimus, are you okay?" She asked while gently touching his arm. He let out a small sigh and looked at her.

"I should be asking you that." He said as he gently placed a hand on her cheek. She smiled up at him.

"I'm fine thanks to you." She said as she moved closer to him. He smiled down at her and held her to him.

"How is that?" He asked as she wrapped her arms around his neck.

"Because if you didn't attack him; he would have attacked me some more. I could tell by the look in his optics." She said while moving closer to him. She felt safe when he was near.

"Really?" He asked while holding her protectively to him. She nodded and leaned her head against his shoulder.

"Yes. I had seen that look so many times, from Decepticons. There was anger, hatred, and….lust." She said while trembling in fear. Optimus held her as close to him as physically possible.

"Don't worry. I'll always protect you." He said while tipping her head up, so she was looking at him.

Phoenix blushed but smiled at him. Optimus smiled back at her. He then leaned down slowly to kiss her. She then closed the gap between them. Optimus held her to him as he kissed her passionately and lovingly.

Phoenix blushed as she let out a small moan of pleasure. She had never been kissed like that before. It was making her legs weak. Optimus pulled back and held her up. "Wow." Phoenix said with a smile.

Optimus smiled back. He then picked her up and carried her to her room. "You should recharge." He said while gently laying her on the bed.

"Will you stay? I have enough room on my bed for you to rest with me." She said while moving over. She was scared to be alone. Optimus smiled and laid down next to her and held her to him. They both went into a peaceful recharge.

Nightshocker was still up. She was planning how to torture Sentinel for hurting Phoenix.

"I just put Prowl to bed now we should try and rest, babe." Jazz said as he went and wrapped his arms around her waist.

"Not yet. He has to pay dearly for hurting her. Ultra Magnus can't do more than put him in the stockade for more than a night. Therefore I have to make him suffer." She said. Jazz smiled.

"Trust me babe, I know how to make him suffer, and my plans are already set in motion." Jazz said while smiling up at her with an evil grin.

"Do tell." Nightshocker said while purring.

"He is going to be sent to do 600 orbital cycles of clearing up the trash dump, and there is no probation for it. He's a gremaphob." Jazz said with a smile.

"Oh, have I told you how much I love you?" She asked while purring even more.

"Yes but its music to my audio receptors." He said with a smile as she turned around in his arms, so she was facing him.

"I love you." She said with a smile. She then kissed him. As he kissed her back he reached down and grabbed her aft, which caused her to purr. "You get a special reward tonight." She said while pulling him towards the bed. Jazz smiled and let her lead the way.

"Maybe we should set an alarm so we don't miss our ship?" He suggested with a wink.

"Good idea." She purred and set an alarm but she kept on all four as she crawled on the bed to get to the alarm clock. Jazz checked out her sexy aft that he was about to tap. As she set the alarm he began to rub her interfacing ports after getting the panel that covered them to open.

Nightshocker moaned as she moved against his fingers. "Jazz." She purred. Jazz smiled as he began to tease her ports by circling around them. Nightshocker smiled as she used her tail to get his interfacing rod out, and began to rub him with her tail.

Jazz groaned and then he began to tease her breast plate with his other hand. He then began to kiss her back. She purred/moaned in pleasure. Jazz smiled as he kept teasing her ports. He wouldn't let his finger enter her; he wanted her to beg for him.

Nightshocker made her tail squeeze on his spike a little tighter. She wasn't going to beg, and she was going to get him to overload first. Jazz groaned and leaned over her. He began to nip at her neck. Nightshocker's arms began to give out from under her.

Jazz smiled and then began to nibble on her cat like ears. She let out a louder moan. Jazz's smile grew because he knew he was winning this battle or at least he thought he was. That's when Nightshocker began to rub the very sensitive tip of his rod. He groaned even louder. He couldn't take it anymore, and he ended up overloading onto her tail and her aft. Nightshocker smiled and then let herself fall onto the bed and rolled onto her back. Jazz then moved so he could start licking and fingering her. Her head shot back as she became overwhelmed with pleasure. "Jazz." She gasped out. She bucked her hips as he moved his fingers in and out of her ports. She then allowed herself to overload.

Jazz smiled and then lined his rod up so he can enter her ports. He then began to push it inside of her. He groaned because she was so tight. "Nightshocker." He moaned out once he was all the way inside of her. He tried to stay still so she could adjust to him.

"Jazz." Nightshocker said as she wrapped her arms around his neck. It felt so amazing, but it still hurt since she was a virgin in this body.

"You're a virgin aren't you?" Jazz asked. He never been with a virgin before, but she was way too tight to be anything else.

"Y-yes." She moaned out and held onto his shoulders as she finally began to get adjusted to him. Jazz then began to move his hips back and forth. Nightshocker began to scream out in pleasure and pain. Jazz couldn't believe how pleasurable it was making love to her. No one has ever been able to please him liked she has.

"You're so good." He moaned out. He couldn't help but move his hips faster. He wanted to hear her scream his name.

"Jazz!" Nightshocker cried out. She was going to go insane because of the pleasure. She had never had a mech please her in the way he was. His thrusts were beginning to deepen and faster, but he still managed to be gentle as possible. Jazz could feel himself getting close to his second overload. "Jazz I'm cumming." Nightshocker screamed out as she archer her back as she overloaded. Jazz overloaded with her because her ports clamped down onto his spike. It was too much for him to handle. He overloaded inside of her. He then kissed her as he released all of his fluids into her.

"Jazz that was amazing." Nightshocker said between pants.

"Yes you were." He said with a smile, as he tried to cool his engines. He then eased himself out of her. "Would it be too soon to ask you to be my bondmate?" Jazz asked.

"No it's not and yes I'll be your bondmate." She said as she kissed him. She would have done more but she was too exhausted. They both then fell into a recharge.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Mother Bear

The next day everyone was ready to go to Earth. "Good luck." Ultra Magnus said as they began to board Omega Supreme.

"We will be back with the All Spark and the other fembots sir." Optimus said as they saluted Ultra Magnus. He saluted back as the door began to close. He then backed up and Omega Supreme took off. "Alright let's go to Earth." Optimus said to Omega Supreme.

"Roger." Omega said as he teleported them all to Earth. Ratchet had convinced Arcee to come with them, so he wouldn't be the only old Transformer on the planet.

When they got to Earth Optimus made a small phone call. "Can I speak to Professor Sumdac, or Sari?" He asked the secretary bot.

"Do you have an appointment?" She asked.

"No, I'm an old friend of theirs. My name is Optimus Prime." He said.

"Please hold." The bot said. After a minute Optimus was greeted by a screaming Sari on the other side of the line.

"Optimus! You're back. I'll be at the base in a few me and dad are almost done here." Sari said

"Actually Optimus we believe we may have found something that may interest you and the other Autobots." Sumdac said.

"Oh yeah. I'm sending you the coordinates now. We found a prehistoric robotic bear, but we can't get it out of the rock. He has the Autobot symbol on his shoulder. We need Ratchet to take a look at him." Sari said.

"It's a she." Phoenix said. "That is most likely Mother Bear." Phoenix said.

"Optimus who's that?" Sari asked.

"You'll see, we will swing by and pick you and your father up. Then we will head to the location." Optimus said to Sari.

"Alright, see you guys in a few." Sari said.

"Alright. Autobots transform and roll out." Optimus said. Everyone nodded and transformed. Nightshocker buckled Prowl into Jazz before she transformed. "Alright follow us." Optimus said to Phoenix and Nightshocker. Phoenix sat on Optimus since she was a bird. Optimus couldn't help but smile to himself. He liked having Phoenix near. Phoenix rode on Optimus while Nightshocker was riding on Jazz. They both were checking out the city.

"So this is a city?" She asked while looking at the organics.

"Yes, and those are humans. They are harmless, but can get hurt very easily." Optimus said as everyone stopped at a red light.

"They are fascinating." Nightshocker said while looking at how many there were, and how they were all different.

"Yes they are." Jazz said with a smile.

"Hey the Autobots are back." One human said. Then all the other humans began to cheer and whistle as they drove by.

"Wow, you guys are famous on this planet?" Phoenix asked.

"Yeah, we are. We beat the Decepticreeps and chased them away from this planet." Bumble Bee said with a smile.

"That was until they escaped somehow." Optimus said still trying to figure out how they escaped.

"Well you guys did it once you can do it again." Phoenix said while smiling down at Optimus.

"I hope you are right." Optimus said. They then pulled up to Sumdac tower, where Sumdac and Sari were waiting.

"It's good to see you guys again." Sari said while hugging Optimus, who was still in vehicle mode. He smiled.

"It's good to see you too Sari." Optimus said. Phoenix looked at Sari while moving her head from side to side. "Sari this is Phoenix and that is Nightshocker over on Jazz. They are going to help us find the All Spark fragments, because the Decepticons escaped before they could be taken offline." Optimus said.

"What? How did they get loose?" Sari asked as her and her father climbed into Optimus.

"We don't know how they got loose, but we can't let them get a hold of Phoenix. She has unique abilities." Optimus said.

"Yeah she brought Prowl back." Bulkhead said happily.

"Really? Where is he?" She asked while looking for the motorcycle but couldn't find him.

"He's right here but he's taking a nap." Jazz said as he pulled up next to Optimus and rolled down his driver side window, showing the baby Prowl sleeping in the driver seat.

"Awe he's so adorable." Sari said.

"Yes, Nightshocker and Jazz are going to raise him." Bumble Bee said.

"Really?" Sari asked Optimus.

"Yes it's Prowl's choice and besides they are now a big ninja family." Optimus said.

"Cool, so Nightshocker is a ninjabot too?" Sari asked.

"Yes I am. I am also part organic like you. Phoenix is the aerial support." Nightshocker said with a smile.

"Cool." Sari said.

"Yeah and there are about a four others like us as well. Their names are Mother Bear, Orca, Butterfly, and Arcana." Phoenix said while leaning over so she could look at them through Optimus's windshield. "And you've been fused with the All Spark power too, I can sense it." Phoenix added.

"Yes I have, but I decided to come back to Earth and try to keep the peace here." Sari said.

"Well now Optimus is in charge of the Milky way galaxy." Bulkhead said.

"Really?" Sari asked even happier.

"Yes we are also part of the Elite Guard." Optimus said.

"And Bossbot is next in line for the Magnus title." Bumble Bee said.

"Now that's better. We don't have to listen to Sentinel anymore." Sari said with a smile. Phoenix moved so she was laying on Optimus.

"No one is going to listen to S.P. anymore." Jazz said in a dry but deadly tone.

"Did I miss something?" Sari asked while sensing the mood had changed.

"Sentinel attacked and hurt Phoenix, and Optimus." Nightshocker said while snarling a little.

"He did what?" Sari asked in shock.

"He was flirting with Phoenix and it start to get more intense and she said no and tried to push him away." Bulkhead said.

"Then Bossbot pulled him off and that made Sentinel mad. He tried to arrest Bossbot, but Phoenix went to get him away from Bossbot. Then Sentinel back handed her and Bossbot then went on the attack." Bumble Bee said.

"I then broke them up and put S.P. in the stockade." Jazz said.

"While me and Nightshocker fixed the dent in Phoenix's cheek. He had hit her so hard that he almost broke her jaw." Ratchet said. This was news to the others including Nightshocker.

"Wait what?" Nightshocker asked while glaring at Ratchet.

"Guys I asked him not to tell until we were away from Cybertron." Phoenix said while laying down even more on Optimus hoping he would protect her.

"It's alright, Phoenix. We can't do anything now, and he can't hurt you while you are here with us." Optimus said while trying to comfort Phoenix.

"Oh he is going to wish I had dealt with him." Nightshocker said with an evil smile.

"Oh, no, you aren't." Phoenix said slightly worried.

"Yes, I'm going to tell Mother Bear." Nightshocker said with an evil look in her optics.

"I don't know why but I'm getting a bad feeling about that." Optimus said.

"Mother Bear will torture him by slowly breaking every joint and skeleton frame." Phoenix said. That caused everyone to shiver in fear.

"How about we wait to tell her?" Jazz asked.

"I am going to wait until she is fully healed." Nightshocker said.

"Oh boy." Bulkhead said with worry.

"We're here." Optimus said as they pulled up to the cliff. They then saw a bear figure stuck inside of the cliff.

"Mother Bear!" Phoenix said as she flew to Mother Bear, but she didn't respond. Phoenix landed in front of Mother Bear, but hopped from one end to another trying to figure out how to get her out. "We might be able to pull her out if we had some chains or cables." Phoenix said while flying back to the others.

"Alright. Let's give it a try." Optimus said as Sari and Sumdac got out. Then he transformed and aimed his grappling hook at Mother Bear. He then shot it and it grabbed Mother Bear's arm. He then began to pull but the only thing that moved was her arm. Then Bulkhead, Bumble Bee, Nightshocker, Ratchet, Arcee, and Phoenix transformed and began to pull. After a while Mother Bear was finally free.

Sari and Ratchet went to check her out. "She's in stasis hibernation." Sari said.

"Move." Phoenix said while standing in front of them. She then transformed into her bird mode and then breathed fire on Mother Bear, when Sari and Ratchet was out of the way.

"What are you doing?" Optimus asked.

"She's waking Mother Bear up." Nightshocker said while keeping everyone back. They then saw a female figure stand up and stretch Phoenix stopped breathing fire. Optimus then put out the fire.

"Morning Mother Bear." Phoenix said as her and Nightshocker went to Mother Bear. Nightshocker rubbed against Mother Bear's legs and Phoenix landed on Mother Bear's shoulder and rubbed her cheek against Mother Bear's.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Love and Jealousy

"How's my girls been?" Mother Bear asked while yawning.

"We have been fine, and Mother Bear these guys are Optimus Prime, Bumble Bee, Jazz, Bulkhead, Sari, and Sumdac." Phoenix said hoping Nightshocker wouldn't tell Mother Bear what happened to her. Nightshocker went to Jazz and pulled out Prowl.

"And this is Prowl." Nightshocker said while taking him to Mother Bear.

"Aw he is so cute." Mother Bear said while holding her arms out so she could hold the sparkling. Nightshocker handed him over. He stared up at Mother Bear not sure what to make of her.

"He was brought back by Phoenix and he wanted me and Jazz to raise him, but we are going to need help." Nightshocker said with a smile. Jazz then transformed and wrap his arms around Nightshocker's waist.

"So you two are bonded?" Mother Bear asked.

"We will be soon. I want you, Butterfly, Orca, and Arcana to be there when we say our vows." Nightshocker said with a smile. Mother Bear nodded in understanding of how Nightshocker felt.

"Alright. Phoenix have you found a special mech yet?" Mother Bear asked while letting Phoenix fly off her shoulder. Phoenix transformed and went to Optimus, who wrapped his arms around her.

"Yes I did." She said with a smile.

"She saved him from some Decepticons and he saved her from Sentinel." Nightshocker said.

"What happened?" Mother Bear asked with a deadly glare.

"Sentinel Prime back handed Phoenix and Optimus attacked him for it, but Sentinel had hit her so hard he almost broke her jaw." Nightshocker said. Mother Bear now had deadly ora around her.

"Where is this Sentinel Prime?" Mother Bear asked.

"Back on Cybertron." Jazz said

"I'm going to Cybertron." Mother Bear said.

"Optimus we better help her get to Cybertron or she might end up destroying something on this planet and end up hurting someone." Phoenix said. Mother Bear handed Prowl back to Nightshocker. Then Phoenix and Optimus took Mother Bear to the space bridge. Optimus called Ultra Magnus.

"We found Mother Bear sir, and she is going to kill Sentinel." Optimus said.

"Just send her through and I'll take care of her." Ultra Magnus said.

"Yes sir." Optimus said. Mother Bear then went through the space bridge and was greeted by Ultra Magnus who was giving her a loving smile.

"Ultra Magnus?" She asked completely shocked to see that he was still alive. He nodded and held his arms open to her. She ran to him and kissed him. He kissed her back.

She was so happy to see him alive and well. He held her close as their lips pulled away from each other. "I missed you, Mother Bear." Ultra Magnus said.

"I missed you too." She said while kissing him again. "This still doesn't get that Sentinel off the hook." She added. Ultra Magnus just laughed.

"I know but I have him serving a punishment so you can kill him once he's done serving it." He said with a smile.

"Deal." She said with a smile and then kissed him again. "Now let's go have some energon being in hibernation for so long makes you hungry." Mother Bear added.

Ultra Magnus smiled and lead her to his home to get her something to eat. He then got her some energon the way she liked it. "You still remember." She said she was really touched that he remember.

"You are still my future bondmate to be. That is if you still wish to be bonded to me." He said while handing her the energon.

"Of course I do, more than anything." Mother Bear said while gently placing her hands over his. He smiled, then leaned down and kissed her.

"That makes me really happy to hear that." He said then kissed her passionately. She kissed him back.

"I love you, and I love making you happy." She said with a smile.

"I love you too and I love making you the happiest femme on Cybertron." He said with a smile. Mother Bear giggled and drank her energon.

Phoenix was sitting on top of the base with Optimus, looking at the stars. "It's so beautiful here." She said.

"Yes it is." He said while gazing at the stars in her optics. He couldn't help but admire her beauty, and every detail of her beautiful face. He got so caught up in admiring her beauty that he failed to notice her looking back at him.

"How can you say that; when you aren't even looking at them?" She asked with a small giggle because that snapped him out of his trance.

"Um….because I have been here before and have stared up at the stars so many times." He said quickly but couldn't bring himself to look away from her. She then held her hand in a fist and giggled into it. She then moved closer to him.

"Oh really?" She asked while placing her hand onto his.

"Yes really." He said while taking her hand into his. He then used his free hand to caress her cheek. "You are so beautiful." He added before he kissed her. She blushed while she kissed him back. She had never been called beautiful by an Autobot mech before, especially one that liked and maybe even love her.

She moved closer to him, deepening the kiss, and as she wrapped her arms around his neck. He then wrapped his arms around her torso, and deepened the kiss even further.

They both didn't want that moment to end, but sadly enough they were interrupted by Bumble Bee and Sari, because they were trying to spy on Phoenix and Optimus.

Optimus let out a frustrated sigh after his lips had to leave the sweet tasting lips of Phoenix's. "What do you two want?" Optimus asked in a deadly tone. He just wanted some alone time with Phoenix but no. Sari didn't really trust Phoenix and Nightshocker, but he didn't understand why she doesn't trust them, even when they both trust her.

"We were just checking on you two." Sari said which was half-truth, and half lie.

"We are just fine, now can we have some alone time?" Optimus asked.

"Yeah, sorry for disturbing you." Sari said dryly. "Come on Bee let's go play some video games." She added not really happy, but Bumble Bee shrugged his shoulders to Optimus and then followed Sari.

"I don't know what has gotten into her." Optimus said with a small sigh.

"She's scared of losing you as a friend to me, another female." Phoenix said while smiling softly at him.

"Really?" He asked.

"Yes and she is really going to be protective of you because you are one of her first friends. I would be the same way if I was in her shoes, but don't worry in time she will accept us being together." Phoenix said with a smile. She then gave him a small kiss. He kissed her back. Primus, how did he get so lucky to have fallen in love with such a beautiful and smart femme, and to have her love him back.

"But why? She shouldn't be scared of losing me." He said still confused.

"She's scared that I'll change you, but I don't want to change you because I love you for who you are Optimus Prime." She said while gently placing a hand on his face and gently caressed his cheek.

"Phoenix, I love you for who you are too." He said then he kissed her again. Phoenix smiled into the kiss. She felt so loved by him and she loved it. She felt like she could do anything if he was by her side. She couldn't help her giggles as he kept kissing her lips and then other parts of her face.

"Optimus." She giggled and gently pushed at one of his shoulders.

"What?" He asked with a knowing smile.

"You know what." She said with a smile and then he kissed her cheek, which earned him another giggle from her.

"Your voice and laughter is the best thing I have ever heard in my whole life." He said. Then he nuzzled her neck which caused her to moan a little. He smiled at her reaction.

"Optimus." She said while turning away from him, and trying to hide her blushing face. He smiled and wrapped his arms around her again.

"I love you Phoenix." He said.

"I love you too, Optimus." Phoenix said as she moved closer and put her hands on his chest. She then kissed him and then they went back to watching the stars until Phoenix fell asleep in his arms. Optimus then carried her to his recharging room because they didn't have enough rooms. Jazz, Nightshocker, and Prowl had to share Prowl's old room. The other rooms had been filled to as full as they could be with energon and other things they may need for Prowl and what not. Optimus laid her on the berth and then went to get some energon for himself.

"There you are kid. I've been looking all over for you." Ratchet said while Optimus grabbed a cube of energon.

"What's wrong Ratchet?" Optimus asked while taking a drink of the energon.

"Do you know what's wrong with Sari? She's really edgy and snaps everyone's head off." Ratchet said.

"She thinks that Phoenix is taking me away and will change me but Phoenix said she didn't want me to change because she loves me for the way I am. Sari just needs some time to adjust." Optimus said while taking another drink.

"That does explain a lot and why she is so touchy. She must feel the same about Nightshocker and Jazz. She convinced Bee to help her follow them as Jazz went to show Nightshocker the city, but lost Sari and Bee." Ratchet said while thinking on it.

"Yes, she is scared of losing her first friends." Optimus said

"I'll have a talk with her tomorrow. Maybe I can have Arcee help me." He said while thinking.

"What are you going to tell her?" Optimus asked a little afraid.

"I'm just going to open her eyes by talking to her. She is stubborn, but I'm more stubborn than she is so I can open her eyes by talking to her." Ratchet said. Optimus was a little nervous but knew that if Arcee helped they could get Sari to calm down.

"Alright, but as long as Arcee helps you." Optimus said as he killed off his energon.

"I think I can handle that." Ratchet said then he patted Optimus on the shoulder. "That Phoenix girl was made for you, Optimus, so don't let her go no matter what." Ratchet added then he left the room. Optimus knew that that was Ratchet's way of giving his approval of him and Phoenix being together. Optimus smiled and was happy to have Ratchet's approval.

Optimus went back to his room to see Phoenix shivering while her hands looked for something warm to hold to her. He then went over and grabbed a tarp. He then lay on the berth next to her and held her to him, from behind. She then rolled over and snuggled closer to him. He smiled as he watched her peacefully recharge, until he went into a recharge himself.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Trouble

Nightshocker was still up, but was in Prowl's tree holding Prowl who was a sleep. Shortly, Jazz came jumping up the tree with two energon cubes in his hands. "Her you go beautiful." Jazz said while handing her a cube.

"Thank you handsome." Nightshocker said softly because Prowl was asleep. Jazz sat down next to her and kissed her cheek before he took a drink of his energon. She smiled and then took a drink of her energon. She usually didn't drink this much but since she was breast feeding two, Prowl and Jazz, she needed as much fuel as possible. She was trying to ease Prowl's sensitive systems onto the baby energon formula. Jazz then wrapped his arm around Nightshocker's waist. He was so happy to have a family to call his own. He never dreamed he would be lucky enough to call one his own family. Yeah, his best friend is now his son, but didn't care. And he never thought he would score a smoking hot femme such as Nightshocker. He then nuzzled her cheek.

"You are so smokin hot." He said.

"Jazz." She said then she bumped him with her elbow. She then kissed his cheek. He smiled and held her to him. Once they finished their cubes they went to sleep holding each other and Prowl.

The next morning Phoenix and Optimus went scouting for the Allspark fragments. "I'm still sensing one but it's so far away. It's way far north from here." Phoenix said while landing on his shoulder.

"Alright, but I'm going to call in Bulkhead and Bumble Bee for some back up." He said as he let her transform into her robot form. He tried to contact the base but something was jamming the comm. links. He was getting a bad feeling. "Phoenix let's head back. Something is jamming the comm. links." He said while holding her closer to him.

"Alright." Phoenix said while moving closer to him. She was slightly scared. As they were about out of the forest, where they were patrolling, they were stopped by Lugnut landing in front of them.

Phoenix got behind Optimus as he grabbed his ax and got into a fighting stance. "Hand over the femme." Lugnut ordered.

"Over my cold dead servos." Optimus said as he made his mask come over his face.

"As you wish Autobot, but she will become Lord Megatron's bondmate, sooner or later." Lugnut said. Phoenix moved closer to Optimus and placed a hand on his shoulder. She was scared. She was still a virgin. She never interfaced with any one and had never been claimed or bonded because she was waiting for the right meche and now that she found him she didn't want to chase him off. Even before she became Phoenix she was an untouched and unbounded femme which is still very rare to find.

Optimus wasn't going to let them get a hold of Phoenix. He wasn't going to allow the femme he loved be forced to be bonded to the evil tyrant, Megatron. "Optimus let's run." Phoenix whispered to him.

"I can handle him." Optimus said while trying to ease her fears.

"Optimus they have us surrounded." Phoenix whispered. Optimus then turned around and held her to him.

"Phoenix will you open your chest plate for me?" Optimus asked as he had no other choice but to bond with her, right here and now.

"What?" She asked in shock.

"Phoenix I want to be your bondmate, not allow Megatron to take you away from me." He whispered. Phoenix nodded and then opened her chest plate as he opened his.

"Stop them!" Megatron ordered because once a femme and mech have bonded the femme can only carry her bondmate's sparklings, and she can no longer be touched by any other mech. Yes Megatron had many other Decepticon bondmates but he still wanted Phoenix because of her multiple abilities. Before any Decepticon could do anything, Optimus and Phoenix's sparks were fusing making them bondmates. There was then a bright flash and a powerful shock wave that knocked the Decepticons back. The bright light had consumed the Autobot couple. It caused them both such great pleasure that they screamed out the other's name.

Then Optimus kissed Phoenix passionately and lovingly as he could. Phoenix moaned into the kiss. She wrapped her arms around his neck. Optimus wanted to make sweet love to her. To make her cry out in pleasure his name, but little did they know that they were making Phoenix a carrier. Once their sparks were done fusing they were still kissing. Phoenix was really weak but Optimus held her to him. He pulled back from the kiss. They both were panting.

"Optimus." Phoenix said while trying to cool her engines and he was trying to cool his, after their sparks parted.

"Don't worry I'll get us out of here." He said while becoming more focused on the Decepticons now, but he didn't let her out of his arms. The Decepticons aimed their weapons at the young Autobot lovers. Megatron growled in a very pissed off tone.

"They are mine." He snarled to the other Decepticons. Bonding together had weakened the two Autobots, so they were easy pickings for Megatron or so he thought. When Megatron approached the Autobots, Optimus picked Phoenix up and ran towards Megatron. Megatron swung his sword at Optimus's legs but Optimus jumped and landed one of his feet on Megatron's face knocking him down. Optimus then took off running away from the Decepticons. Lugnut and Blitzwing went to help their leader. "After them you fools!" Megatron ordered while growling.

Lugnut then went after Optimus and Phoenix. Optimus had managed to get a broken message to Ratchet that they were in trouble and that they were hiding in a cave he just found. They were too exhausted to make it back to base.

Ratchet, got Bulkhead, Bumble Bee, Nightshocker, and Jazz to go with him to help search for Optimus and Phoenix. Arcee is to stay at the base with Sari to watch over Prowl. Nightshocker wished Arcana was there. They had no clue where Optimus and Phoenix were and if Arcana were there she would be able to sniff them out. All they knew was that Optimus had managed to get them into a small opening in the side of the mountain.

Optimus gently laid Phoenix on the ground. "I'm sorry I had to force you to be my bondmate, especially like that." Optimus said while thinking she was going to be mad at him.

"No need to apologize my love. I am more than happy to be your bond mate, but once we find the rest of my friends can we still do the ceremony?" She asked while holding his hand in her's. Optimus smiled and laid down next to her. He hoped Ratchet and the others found them soon.

"Yes we can." He said as he held her to him. "Now try and recharge. I'll guard us." He said then he kissed her cheek. He didn't realize that he was beginning to kiss her neck. Phoenix moaned softly and exposed her neck more to him. Her whole body was sensitive to touch. Optimus smiled and then continued to kiss her neck and touch her.

"Optimus." She moaned out.

"Yes?" He asked with a smile. He then kissed her again.

"How can I rest when you are kissing me like that?" She asked with a smile. He then smiled down at her. They then heard someone outside the cave. Phoenix clung to Optimus. He grabbed out his ax just in case it was Blitzwing because he was the only Decepticon that could fit into the cavern. He then moved Phoenix and himself into the shadows.

They then heard whoever it was call out, "Come out you pewny Autobots, so Lord Megatron can rip out your spark." The voice belonged to Lugnut. Lugnut looked into the cavern but didn't see them so he moved on.

Phoenix was really scared of Optimus getting seriously hurt. "Optimus, I'm scared." She said while beginning to cry.

"Shhh, everything will be okay." He said while trying to comfort her. He gently kissed her cheek as he wiped a few tears from her other cheek. He can feel that she was scared for him.

"But what if they can't find us in time?" Phoenix cried. He held her to him.

"I know my team will make it here in time. They have never let me down before, so I know they won't let me down now." He said while kissing her softly. She could feel how much he trusted and believed in his team. It actually comforted her.

"Thank you, Optimus." She said with a small smile. He then kissed on the lips. She kissed him back.

"I hope I'm not interrupting anything?" Jazz said with a smile as he came into the cavern with Nightshocker. For once Optimus was happy to be interrupted. He turned towards them.

"No, but are we happy to see you guys." Optimus said while smiling at them.

"Nightshocker you stay with and I'll fetch Ratchet." Jazz said while noticing how tired and weak they were. Nightshocker nodded as she went to comfort Phoenix who was still shaken but was happy to see Nightshocker.

"Here I brought some energon." Nightshocker said as she reached into a pouch and pulled out two energon cubes. Phoenix gently took a cube and drank it. "So what happened?" Nightshocker asked.

"Me and Optimus bonded, because Megatron would have forced me to if he got a hold of me, but Optimus got out of there and into here." Phoenix said with a smile.

"Congratulations." Nightshocker said while hugging Phoenix and smiling.

"Thank you, Nightshocker." Phoenix said while hugging her back.

"You are welcome. You couldn't have picked a better bot for yourself." Nightshocker said which caused Phoenix to smile.

"I just hope Mother Bear doesn't kill me." Phoenix said with a tired smile.

"She won't." Nightshocker said. "Now try and get some rest, both of you. I'll stand guard until Ratchet and Jazz get here." She added.

Phoenix nodded and moved closer to Optimus, who held her to him. After they went into recharge mode, Nightshocker heard a faint dog like whines. She looked around and went deeper into the cavern after Jazz and Ratchet showed up. "Jazz find Nightshocker we need to leave now." Ratchet said. Jazz nodded and went to find his lover. He found her tending to an injured prehistoric dog.

"Night what's going on?" Jazz asked.

"Jazz go get Ratchet. This is Arcana, and she's hurt badly." Nightshocker said.

"Right." Jazz said as he darted back to Ratchet. "Ratchet we found another one of Phoenix's girls that she's busted up pretty good." Jazz said. Ratchet nodded and left Jazz lead the way. Once they were there and Ratchet stop combat they hurt she was she got a grim look on his face.

"There is nothing I can do for her here and we won't be able to move her without causing heard to go permanently off-line. And we don't know if Phoenix can bring the dead back to life more than once." Ratchet said.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

It's always the dog

Arcana back half of her body was completely crushed under several giant boulders even for Cybertonians. He was surprised that she has remained online for as long as she has. Normal Cybertonians would have died within a few days from starvation. "There has to be something we can do." Nightshocker pleaded.

"The only way would be to saw her in half and stabilizer and get her to Cybertron, but I don't have the right tools to stabilize her." Ratchet said sadly.

"What do you need? I'll go get it." Jazz said. Ratchet shaped his head.

"You wouldn't make it in time. She's running out of energon." Ratchet said. Arcana just have her head on Nightshocker's lap.

"Don't worry about me. Phoenix will be able to help me." Arcana said very weakly. "Just happy to see a friendly face," She added before she allowed her spark to go out. Nightshocker couldn't help but cry. Jazz held her to him.

"She will be fine." He said while holding her to them trying to comfort her.

"Nightshocker? Jazz? Ratchet? What's going on?" Phoenix asked. Her and Optimus could hear faint voices and went to investigate.

"We found Arcana." Nightshocker said between sobs and then pointed to Arcana. Phoenix covered her mouth.

"That may try to bring her back." She said while trying to make her way to Arcana.

"No. You are too weak." Ratchet said.

"I have to do this." Phoenix said while taking a deep breath. Then breathed fire on Arcana melting her body; then reached into the puddle of the molten metal and pulled out a sparkling. Phoenix had Arcana to Nightshocker before collapsing. Optimus ran to her and held her to him.

"Ratchet!" He said kind of panicked.

Ratchet's scanned her. "We need to get her back to base and get her reenergized." Ratchet said while transforming and getting her inside of him. Nightshocker then used her electricity to make Arcana grow to adulthood.

"Thank you, and sorry for making you cry and worry." Arcana said while hugging Nightshocker.

"Just don't do it again." Nightshocker said

"You know I can't make that promise." Arcana said with her ears back.

"Just promise to try." Nightshocker said as they both transformed along with a still weak Optimus. He was so weak Jazz had to pull him along.

"Is there any chance you guys can move it? We are getting our afts handed to us!" Bumble Bee said over there comm. link. It was only him and Bulkhead finding the three Decepticons.

"Nightshocker, why don't you and your friend will help them?" Ratchet ordered

"On our way Bee." Nightshocker said as she led Arcana towards Bumble Bee and Bulkhead's position.

Bulkhead was frozen and Bumble Bee was dodging entered on bots from Blitzwing and Megatron. "You see the gray meche? He alone is after Phoenix. His name is Megatron. He almost raped her." Nightshocker said to Arcana as they stayed hidden from the bushes waiting for the right moment to strike.

Arcana growled. "He's mine." She snarled. She then began to start around trying to get closer. Nightshocker turned her attention to Blitzwing. She stopped him from the dream ranch is above. When Megatron was about his job Bumble Bee a Wolf jumped out and clamped its sharp teeth around his throat and didn't let go no matter what Megatron did to it. Bumble Bee you were shocked to see the creature attack the evil tyrant Megatron in such a manner. He then saw Nightshocker attack Blitzwing. Once he snapped out of his shock state he ran over to Bulkhead and began to zap him free. Once you are free they began to run away.

"Come on little buddy we have to get out of here." Bulkhead said to Bumble Bee who had stopped to look back at Nightshocker and the wolf. He gritted his teeth and then charged at Megatron when he heard a yip come from the wolf. He slammed into Megatron knocking him back over.

"You leave her alone." Bumble Bee snarled as he got in between Megatron and the wolf.

"Arcana, are you all right?" Nightshocker asked as she went to Arcana's side. Megatron had thrown her into a tree.

"I'm fine." The wolf said. She was curious why this yellow mech was back.

"Bee we need to pull back." Nightshocker said while helping Arcana up.

"You two get a head start with Bulkhead; I'll be able to escape because I'm too fast." Bee said while giving them a confident smirk.

"Be careful." Nightshocker said while she and Arcana began to run away from them.

Bee joined them shortly after they had gotten away. "Are you alright?" Arcana asked the small yellow vehicle.

"I should be asking you that." Bee said as he allowed the wolf to jump on top of him. She was exhausted and he could tell.

"I'm just a little tired." She said as she changed into her robot mode. "By the way my name is Arcana." She added.

"My name is Bumble Bee but you can call me Bee for short." He said smiling to himself. Bulkhead was really happy for Bee. He finally got a girlfriend that will like him for him. When they got back to the base Bee tossed Arcana into the air, transformed and then caught her.

Arcana couldn't help but wag her tail at Bumble Bee as she had an arm around his neck. "That was so cool." She said excitedly. "And fun," She added.

"You liked that? Whenever I do that to Sari, she freaks out." Bee said while blushing a little.

"Sari?" Arcana asked confused.

"Yeah Sari is a female friend of mine. She is half organic and half Cybertonian like you but she's part human." Bee said.

"Oh? Can I meet her?" Arcana asked.

"Yeah. Sari! Come meet Arcana!" Bee yelled into the base. Sari came running around the corner but stopped to see Bee holding a fem. She then glared at Arcana.

"So you found yourself a new friend." Sari snapped.

"Sari? What's gotten into you? She saved my life. If it wasn't for her I would be scrap metal, if I was lucky. All I wanted to do was introduce you to her." Bee said while holding Arcana to closer to him. Arcana's ears dropped back and she began to whine a little. Optimus came into the room.

"What's going one?" He asked

"Nothing." Sari said before storming off.

"Bee what's going on?" Optimus asked

"Sari got upset with me carrying Arcana like this. She needs to rest and refuel." Bee said. Optimus sighed.

"Bulkhead would you tend to Sari?" Optimus asked. Bulkhead nodded and went after Sari or at least started to.

"Let me handle her." Sai d a familiar voice to Optimus, Bumble Bee and Bulkhead.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

He's Back

They all turned to see a fully grown Prowl. He had gotten told by Nightshocker and Jazz on what had happened and he blamed himself for not being able to help so he asked Nightshocker to make him fully grown so he can be more useful to them in the future.

"Prowl!" Everyone said happily. Bee set Arcana down on a chair.

"I'll be right back." Bee said with a smile.

Arcana nodded. She had a confused look on her face. "Prowl had surprised his life to save this planet for Megatron and from the other deceptive cons." Optimus explained.

"Then Phoenix brought him back." Bulkhead added.

"And after listening to jazz and night shockers report I decided to have night shocker make me fully grown so I can be more useful to the others." Prowl said.

"Gotcha." She said with a smile. Bumble Bee then went over to Prowl and hugged him along with Bulkhead. Optimus shook his head.

"It's really good to have you back." Optimus said with a smile.

"How you feeling, kid?" Ratchet asked with a smile.

"I feel better." Prowl said with a smile. "It feels good to be independent again. House Phoenix?" Prowl asked.

"She's recharging peacefully but we are going to have another sparkling running around here sooner or later." Ratchet said with a smile. Optimus quickly looked at Ratchet.

"You mean?" He asked in shock.

Ratchet nodded. "Yep on your first bonding you turned her into a carrier." He said. Optimus ran to the old med bot and hugged him. He was so happy.

"That's great." He said. Arcana smiled.

"Have you guys found Mother Bear yet?" She asked.

"Yes we have." Bumble Bee said.

"Optimus you should call Mother Bear and Magnus and let them know the great news." Prowl suggested. Optimus nodded and ran to the control room. Ratchet left and followed Optimus.

"Bumble Bee take Arcana to the med bay, I'll be there shortly." Ratchet said. Bumble Bee nodded and did as he was told. He then left to let Arcana get some rest. Arcana changed into her wolf form and curled up next to Phoenix was no closer to Arcana.

"Don't worry I'm going to protect both of you with my life." Arcana said softly while nuzzling and licking Phoenix's face.

Phoenix just grunted but let Arcana liquor to clean her while she slept. It actually comforted Phoenix knowing that Arcana were there.

Prowl walked up to Sari who was crying and holding a pillow to her. "Sari?" He asked softly while walking up to her. She squeaked and looked up at him.

"Prowl?" She asked in shock. She then got up and ran to him. She'd been hugged him. "I missed you." She said between sobs.

"I have missed you as well. Now tell me what's wrong?" Prowl asked.

She sighed. "Everyone is going to leave me for someone else." She said while ducking her head.

Prowl smiled down at her. "Sari, we can never leave you. To see you are a sparkling that we all love and will always cherish, but you see Optimus, jazz and the others including me, have other needs like the humans do. We want and need to find our other half, our spark mates. But when we do we will always be there for you as well. You are our friend and we will never abandon you. We will want you and I are on mates to get along otherwise it will put more strain on us because we want both you, and our spark mates to be happy. Do you understand?" He asked while picking her up.

She took a deep breath and then nodded. "I think so." She said.

"Then why don't you go apologize to Bumble Bee, Arcana, Phoenix, and Optimus? Is Phoenix is pregnant so we are going to need you more than ever. You are going to be our last defense in protecting her and trying not to let her get too stressed." Prowl said with a smile. Sari nodded now getting more serious.

Nash understood she had a very important role to play now. She would have to protect Phoenix and the baby with her life if needed. Prowl took her to Arcana and Phoenix first.

"Arcana, Sari has something she wishes to tell you." Prowl said softly.

"And Phoenix once she wakes up." Sari said.

"She can hear you, she just doesn't have the energy to respond." Arcana said.

Sari nodded. "I wanted to say that I'm sorry for the way I've been acting. I was scared because you see Prowl, Bumble Bee, and the others are my first real friends. I don't have any organic friends except Capt. Fanzone and my father." She said while ducking her head.

Phoenix listed in hand trying to find Sari to pat her on the head. Arcana stuck she snout under Phoenix's arm and pattered gently pat Sari on the head. Then she put Phoenix's arm back to the spot it was in before. "That's Phoenix's tired way of saying its okay and don't worry about it. And I can understand, but don't worry we will become great friends and you can help me protect Phoenix and the sparkling." Arcana said with a smile.

Sari nodded and then Prowl set her down. Sari went over and laid on Arcana's side. "Has anyone told you that you have soft fur?" Sari asked.

Arcana smiled. "Nope but come here." She said while using her paw to drag Sari to the front of her then began to bathe Sari wolf style.

Prowl watched in awe. He has never been able to watch the canine species before. Sari was laughing with each lick Arcana gave her. She would fall over and it tickled her. With each time she tried to escape Arcana would just bring her right back, until she was clean by Arcana's standards.

"What was that for?" Sari asked while trying to catch her breath and wiping the slobber off of her.

"You needed to be cleaned." Arcana said with a smile. Sari laughed and soon Arcana joined.

"What's going on?" Ratchet's voice asked.

They all looked at the door to see Ratchet and Arcee. "Arcana gave Sari a bath." Prowl said.

"I see, now then if you won't mind I need to look over Arcana." Ratchet said. Prowl nodded and picked up Sari and took her to Bumble Bee and Optimus. Optimus was still talking with Cliffjumper because he was trying to get a hold of Ultra Magnus and Mother Bear.

"Come on Cliffjumper. Just patch Boss bot through. It's really important." Bumble Bee yelled into the screen.

"Ultra Magnus said he didn't want to be disturbed. I can't patch you through." Cliffjumper said.

"Then patch us through to Mother Bear. We need to tell her something about Phoenix and see if its normal or not." Prowl said.

"Why don't you ask Nightshocker?" Cliffjumper asked.

"Because Mother Bear is like the medic of their group so either patch them through or so help me I will make sure you catch some organic disease." Sari said while glaring at Cliffjumper who began to panic a little.

"Okay I'll patch you through." Cliffjumper said as he hit a few buttons and then they were patched into Ultra Magnus' estate.

"It better be important." Ultra Magnus said. Then realized it was Optimus.

"It is sir. We found Arcana and we have other good news." Optimus said with a serious face.

"What is it?" He asked.

"Phoenix is now my bondmate and is carrying." Optimus reported.

Ultra Magnus was stunned, but then smiled. "Congratulations Optimus Prime. I hope you are planning on having a ceremony soon." Ultra Magnus said as Mother Bear came over.

"Yes, but Phoenix wishes to find the rest of her team before we have the ceremony." Optimus said.

"Yeah, if it wasn't for the 'Cons, they would have done things in the right order." Jazz said while patting Optimus on the back.

"What happened?" Mother Bear asked.

"We got ambushed by the Decepticons and I had to bond with her or Megatron would have." Optimus reported.

"Then it's a good thing you did. You have our blessings." Mother Bear said with a smile. Optimus smiled as well.

"Thank you Mother Bear." Optimus said.

"Now you contact us if there is any trouble or anything. I will let Cliffjumper know that if you contact us to send you right through." Ultra Magnus said.

"Thank you sir and we will keep in touch." Optimus said.

"Hey Magnus is Sentinel still alive?" Jazz asked teasingly.

"Yes, he still is serving his punishment." Ultra Magnus said.

"Oh? I thought Mother Bear would have ripped out his spark already." Jazz said.

"She is going to do that after he is finished serving his punishment." Ultra Magnus said.

"Gotcha." Jazz said with a smile. "Now you two have fun and catch up." He added before cutting the line.

"Let's go check on Phoenix and Arcana." Bumble Bee said.


End file.
